Vows
by StormWolf10
Summary: Takes place between Mutual Understanding and Second Time Around. Alec and Rose have the house to themselves for the first time, and intend to use that to their full advantage...


**A/N: In which Alec and Rose have the house to themselves, and vows are made between the pair.**

Rose smiled to herself as she settled further back into Alec's arms feeling his fingers ghost over her thigh. It was the first night they'd truly had to themselves since they'd moved in together just over a week before, and although it hadn't been long, it had been an exhausting week. They were grateful for the peace. Tony was sleeping over at a friend's house from school, while Ellie had offered to have Freya at hers for the night, so that Rose and Alec could have some time alone. They'd switched the TV on not long after Freya had headed next door, but neither of them were really concentrating on it. At least, Rose was fairly sure Alec wasn't concentrating on it. His fingers were running up and down her thigh, and she wasn't sure if he was doing it on purpose, or not. And then, on the next stroke, his fingertips brushed the seam of her jeans, and Rose's breathing hitched. A slight turn of her head assured her that Alec was grinning. He knew exactly what he was doing to her.

"Problem?" Alec asked, raising an eyebrow as he smirked at her. He'd noticed her looking at him.

Rose opened her mouth to respond, but Alec was quite casually continuing the caress of her left thigh, and she was quite frankly finding it hard to think.

Speaking of hard…

Slipping a hand between her and Alec, she reached for the bulge in his trousers, giving him a swift stroke.

"No problem," Rose replied with a grin, tongue between her teeth.

Alec's ministrations stuttered slightly then, his eyes falling shut as she continued to stroke him through his trousers. Moments later, his hand clenched round Rose's, gently pulling it away from his crotch. Rose's brow furrowed uncertainly then, but suddenly Alec was moving, shifting off the sofa. His hand slipped into hers, dragging her behind him. He threw Rose a somewhat filthy smile, and it suddenly dawned on her. Returning Alec's smirk tenfold, Rose allowed her partner to lead her up the stairs to his- _their_- room.

There was something brilliant about the decisive click of the door as Alec shut it firmly behind them, and it caused a grin to spread across Rose's face. Back firmly to the door, Alec's eyes didn't leave Rose's even as he began to unbutton his shirt. Somehow, with Rose having no real recollection of it happening, Alec stripped himself of clothes before divesting her of her own jeans and jumper. Then, Alec was guiding her back to the bed, arms on her shoulders. Eventually, Rose felt the back of her legs bump against the bed, and she willingly fell back onto it. She bounced slightly on the mattress, but seconds later, Alec was on top of her, covering Rose's body with his.

"Alec-" Rose breathed, staring up at him.

"Hush," Alec replied, pressing a finger to her lips. "Freya's at Ellie's, Tony's at the Robertsons' house for the night. No interruptions. Just us."

Rose grinned, and craned her neck to steal a kiss from her partner.

**~StormWolf10~**

Rose moaned, shifting on the bed and biting her lip.

"Alec! Please!"

Alec looked up from where he was laid beside her, his left hand buried between Rose's legs.

"Thought you were enjoying this?" he asked with a wolfish grin, before pressing a kiss to her collarbone.

Rose let out a breathy moan at the kiss, as Alec's beard scraped at her sensitive skin.

"I was," Rose agreed as she finally managed to find her voice. "But now I'd rather have you inside me."

"I _am_ inside you," Alec responded calmly, his Scottish accent sending shivers through Rose's body.

Rose giggled slightly at that, and slapped him half-heartedly on the arm.

"You know what I mean," she told him seriously, although her voice wavered as Alec continued moving his fingers in and out of her slick heat.

Alec raised an eyebrow.

"Do I?" he asked, voice level, unlike Rose's. "Maybe you should make it clearer."

Rose whimpered a little then but, at Alec's smug grin, grit her teeth. Burying her hand in his hair, she tugged him closer.

"I," Rose told him breathily, her eyes locking with Alec's, "want your cock inside me."

She watched with her own smug grin then, as Alec swallowed heavily. She could feel the evidence of Alec's arousal pressed against her hip, already leaking fluid. But then, it was gone. Rose didn't have time to mourn the loss, though, because then Alec was on top of her, nudging her knees apart and grinning at her.

"Ready?" Alec asked, before ducking down to give Rose another kiss.

Rose nodded, before reaching up to tug Alec closer. He shifted, his cock nudging at her folds, and Rose let out a small moan. Alec grinned again, and then he thrust forward, burying himself in her heat. They both sighed then, Alec lowering his forehead to Rose's as they breathed together.

"This alright?" Alec asked, voice quiet and gruff.

"Yeah," Rose responded with a small smile, meeting Alec's gaze.

Alec looked relieved then, smiling back at her. And then, he started thrusting. They started slow, Rose gripping at Alec's arms and shoulders, their eyes locked onto one another's.

"Remind me why we haven't done this before?" Alec asked suddenly, voice soft and brow furrowed.

"My brother and your daughter," Rose responded with a grin, tongue between her teeth. "It's the first time we've been properly alone, really. With the exception of dates."

Alec hummed in agreement, his rocking increasing. It didn't take long after that for the conversation to fall away and for their moans to fill the room. Rose was rutting against Alec's welcome weight with increasing desperation, clutching at his shoulders, his back, his arms. Eventually, she tangled her fingers in his hair and tugged him down towards her. Alec complied readily, his ragged breath in her ear as Rose fastened her lips to the spot where his shoulder and neck met. She bit down, just enough for Alec to feel it, but not enough to break the skin, and Rose couldn't help the grin tugging at her lips at Alec's answering moan. His hips stuttered then, even as Rose pushed him back slightly to bring his lips down to hers. Just before Alec's lips crashed into hers, however, Rose smirked, tongue between her teeth. Moments later, Alec's tongue was pushing between her lips, exploring her mouth, and Rose was so distracted that she didn't notice Alec's hand slipping down to where they joined, until she felt his fingers on her clit. She gasped at the sudden surge it caused, pulling out of the kiss, breathless. Alec merely returned her smirk from moments before. He was getting her back, Rose realised. She couldn't help but grin. It appeared, she decided, that Alec preferred to be the more dominant of them in bed. And, well, Rose decided, she wasn't going to argue.

But then all her thoughts disintegrated, her hips rutting restlessly against Alec's hipbones, and his long fingers that were still massaging her clit. The tightening coil in her abdomen was growing tighter by the second, Rose's breaths coming out in pants and moans, and she noted that Alec's movements had sped up too. They were both close, that much was clear, and when Alec attempted to smirk at her again, it came out more slack-jawed than he'd perhaps intended, his breaths becoming more ragged as he attempted to hold his weight on his left arm while his right hand was between them, rubbing more and more furiously at Rose's clit. Rose's eyes fell shut, biting at her lip as she felt the coiling in her abdomen growing tighter still. Surely she couldn't hold on much longer…

"Rose."

Rose's eyes shot open at the way Alec had gruffly growled out her name. The arm holding him up was beginning to shake with the effort of holding his weight off of her, the movement of his hips becoming increasingly erratic. His head was bowed, eyes squeezed shut and teeth gritted. But then, he seemed to sense Rose's gaze on him, as he raised his head, opened his eyes.

"Rose," Alec gasped out again, a somewhat crooked smile on his lips.

And just like that, Rose was falling.

Alec continued the erratic movement of his hips, striving for his own release even as Rose tumbled through hers. His fingers remained on her clit, his cock sheathed in her heat as wave after wave of orgasm crashed through her. Rose knew Alec was watching, and she wanted to meet his gaze, to share that smile she was sure was on his lips. But then Alec's stuttered movements were finally joined with a groan. Alec's forehead dropped to Rose's shoulder, her hand going to his hair. He continued rutting until, finally, he was spent, and he dropped, boneless, to the bed. Alec lifted his head then, grinning as Rose met his gaze with a responding smile.

"Alright?" Alec asked, voice quiet as his breathing attempted to level out.

Rose nodded, grinning.

**~StormWolf10~**

"You don't regret moving in with Freya and I, do you?"

Rose frowned, and turned onto her side to stare at Alec through the gloom.

"Why'd you think that?" Rose asked, perplexed.

She felt, rather than saw, Alec shrug.

"Just wondered," Alec responded, attempting an air of calm that Rose didn't buy for a second.

"Alec," Rose sighed, shifting closer under the duvet to drape her arm across Alec's bare chest. "What's brought this on, eh? I love being here with you, and Tony loves it too. We haven't said or done anything to make you think any different, have we?"

Alec could hear the worry in Rose's voice then, and he shook his head.

"Of course you haven't," Alec told her, pressing a kiss to Rose's forehead as he tugged her even closer. "I just… Worry, I suppose. I dunno…" He paused for several moments. "Just never thought I'd get the chance at this again, at having a family."

"I'm not goin' anywhere, you know," Rose told Alec in a matter-of-fact tone. "I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

Alec smirked then.

"Yeah?" he asked.

He felt Rose nod from where she'd now settled her head on his chest.

"Yeah," she agreed, tone happier than it had been a minute or so ago. "You're stuck with us; me and Tony."

Then, Rose was suddenly sitting up in bed. Alec frowned, scrabbling to flick on the lamp beside the bed. He blinked then, both at the sudden light, and at the sight of Rose sat, naked in the middle of their bed, duvet pooling around her waist.

"You do know I'm gonna stay with you always, yeah?" Rose asked, amusement having left her voice now. "I'm always gonna be here for you, no matter what. Whether… Whether you're ill again, or somethin' happens to you at work, or anythin' else." She paused then, biting her lip before continuing. "I love you."

Alec sat up, opening his arms for Rose to settle into his chest.

"I know, love," Alec agreed quietly. "And I'm afraid you're stuck with me, too. Stuck with me for a very long time. But I swear, I'll always do my utmost best to protect you, and Tony, and keep you both safe. I love you too."

He felt Rose smile against his shoulder, and he hugged her just that little bit tighter. They stayed like that for at least a minute or so, before Rose finally pulled back. She had a frown on her face, which immediately baffled Alec.

"Did we basically just exchange marriage vows?" Rose asked with a confused smile.

Alec thought for a few moments.

"Well," he responded with a small frown. "I… I guess we did. Or, as good as, unless you've got Paul Coates stashed in our wardrobe."

Rose smirked and arched an eyebrow.

"If I was hiding the vicar in the wardrobe, d'ya really think I'd be sitting here with no clothes on?" she asked with a smirk.

Alec cocked his head to one side, pretending to consider the matter.

"Well…" he began, before smirking.

Rose rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Then, she sobered.

"But… But we're both agreed, though?" Rose asked suddenly, nervously. "You know I'm gonna stick by you no matter what?"

"Only if you know I'm gonna do the same for you," Alec responded seriously.

Rose nodded, a smile reclaiming her lips. Alec grinned, before glancing at the alarm clock.

"Still got several hours until Ellie's bringing your brother back," Alec stated calmly, smirking at Rose. "Wanna pass the time?"


End file.
